Not all Fairytales start Happy
by romione10
Summary: Quinn finally meets her daughter, Beth. I had a request that I should to a TBC so I think I will :     Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She took a deep breath. This was probably the most important day of her life.

"Beth," Her stepmother called. "The show's about to start."

"Coming," She replied, running across the creaking platform, her blond hair bouncing in every step.

"You ready?" Her stepmom asked, straightening her side braid." Ï have a surprise for you after the show."

Beth nodded, feeling more nervous than ever. It was hard singing in front of a big audience at six years old. The emcee exclaimed "Welcome to the Junior Glee Club Finals!"

"That's your cue."

Beth heard the music and started to sing. She went on with the beat, losing herself to the song.

A young lady, having the same hair color as Beth's, and fresh out of college, smiled from the middle row. She had never been so proud in her whole life.

Beth finished her number which ended with thunderous applause. She grinned and bowed.

"Here's your surprise", Her stepmom called. The young lady from the middle row stepped forward.

Beth fiddled with her fingers. The lady knelt down to reach her eye level.

"Beth, my name is Quinn Fabray", the lady introduced.

"I recognize you. You're the lady my stepmom tells me about. You're my… my mom." Beth replied.

Quinn nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're going to get me back?" Beth added.

"Only if you forgive me for leaving you." Tears were now falling from Quinn's eyes.

Beth wiped them with her fingertips. Quinn looked up and embraced her.

"The papers are already sorted out." Beth's stepmom said, handing the envelope to Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn replied, taking Beth's hand.

Beth waved goodbye to the person who had been a mother to her for six years. She was off to live with her mom...her real mom.

For once, she thought she was going to live happily ever after. Like those fantasy stories Shelby used to read to her.

Little did she know that getting a happy ending isn't easy... because it never was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beth felt the car come to a stop.

Her eyelids fluttered and a blonde woman came into view.

"Momma, are we home?" Beth said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie." Her mother replied, unbuckling Beth's seatbelt.

Beth stifled a yawn and dosed back to sleep in Quinn's arms.

Quinn kissed her baby girl's forehead and headed for the front desk.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray." She stated to the manager.

The manager browsed through the keys in a small but organized locker. He found Quinn's key, the bright yellow one.

Quinn took the elevator to level thirty. This is the level where the condos were somehow designed like suites.

Quinn gazed at her front door. She felt proud of herself for working hard to buy this condo. Normally, only the middle class and above can afford it.

She took the key and unlocked the front door. She stepped inside, it smelled strongly of fresh paint and a little bit of... new car.

Quinn scrunched her nose. But then, she suddenly remembered the little girl in her arms.

She laid her daughter in the king size bed and tucked her in.

Quinn knew this condo seriously needed a makeover. She thought for a while.

"Mercedes", She said, picking up the phone.

"Hello, Mercedes Jones speaking. Talk to me!" A voice exclaimed from the receiver.

"Cedes! It's Quinn. I think I need your help. My condo needs... well, you know... a makeover." Quinn replied, twisting the phone cord.

"Say no more, say no more! Mercedes is on the job! I'll be right over okay!" Mercedes answered in a sing-songy voice.

Quinn laughed and said farewell. She glanced at Beth who was still sleeping soundly.

This reminded her of Puck for some reason. She smiled at this thought but quickly shook it off.

She tiptoed to where Beth was sleeping and sat on the foot of the bed.

She could still remember the day she was born. Everything was so hectic. Maybe that was the reason why she wanted to be born, because of all that was happening.

She loved her from the day she first saw her. She felt really guilty for giving her up, wondering if she had really made the right choice.

She could still remember the look on Puck's face when he first saw Beth. He looked so happy... so in love with her.

She knew Puck wanted to keep Beth but he had no choice. She could see the devastation in his hazel eyes.

Quinn shook herself out of the flashback. She had to focus on the present.

Beth shifted and started to groan.

Quinn whispered words like "shhhh..." to put Beth back to sleep but it was no use.

She started to hum the song "Beth". She knew Beth didn't know the words to the song but she just thought it was a nice song.

Beth yawned and fell fast asleep.

Quinn laughed and turned the aircondition on and closed the bedroom door.

Just then, she heard a soft knock on the door.

Quinn opened the door to find a very fashionable Mercedes Jones.

"Quinny!" Mercedes exclaimed, hugging Quinn.

Quinn hugged her back and led her to the so called living room.

"Tsk tsk tsk... This needs some work." Mercedes criticized, slumping into the sofa.

"That's why I had to contact a professional." Quinn replied, taking the spot next to Mercedes.

"High five, girl!" Mercedes' said, raising her hand.

Quinn slapped her hand and grabbed a pillow.

"I suggest we go shopping tomorrow." Mercedes added, observing the room.

Quinn nodded in reply.

"I heard about the adoption." Mercedes said with deep interest. "So, where's your baby girl?"

"She's asleep in the room. She's had a long day." Quinn replied, fixing her top.

"Awwww..." Mercedes said, getting up. "Gotta go ,Quinny. I have some errands to run. See you tomorrow."

"See you!" Quinn replied, leading Mercedes to the door.

Quinn started to yawn and she stretched her arms.

She went inside the bedroom which was already surprisingly cold. Quinn increased the temperature of the thermostat.

She sat on the opposite side of Beth and couldn't help but see the smile creeping up her face.

Her smile looked like Puck's... Why is she thinking of Puck so much today?

Quinn lay down with a heavy sigh and drifted into sleep.

After all, she had a very busy day tomorrow.


End file.
